La Vie en Rose ( Life in Pink )
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Ashlynn Mikaelson, Original vampire and wife of Klaus the original hybrid. Daggered 500 years by her husband. She is finally undaggered by Elijah to help stop him. Can the Queen regain her King or will she lose him to a baby vampire with blonde hair? Ashlynn is her husband's greatest strength just as he is hers. The Mystic Fall gang uses that against them. It can only end one way.
1. Chapter 1

_**10 century Virginia**_

 _Night had fallen upon the village as they all celebrated. Music was being played , women and children were dancing around the fire with embers floating around in the night air, Niklaus Mikaelson was standing alone watching the festivities. He would have loved to celebrate, but he had not seen the point. He hadn't seen the point in quite some time. He would love to join though, his father was away so he could have if he wanted to._

 _He stood watching women pull men by the to dance with them around the fires. He had been in the position many a time before. Niklaus usually saw Rebekah and her friend doing the same._

 _" Brother, must you just stand there? Everyone in the village is celebrating," the female voice said from behind him._

 _" I do not see a point Rebekah," he stated plainly._

 _" Oh, Niklaus, you must learn to have some fun," His sister said sighing._

 _" Bekah, are you going to join me?" He heard a soft voice say._

 _" Just a moment Ashlynn," Rebekah said, " try and have some fun tonight."_

 _The blonde ran over to friend and they began to talk._

 _" Who might that have been?"_

 _" My brother," Rebekah said._

 _" Which? You do have more then one," Ashlynn giggled pushing a piece of honey hair behind her ear._

 _" Niklaus. You might have better luck then I getting him to join," Rebekah said._

 _" I would. Bekah if your insinuating I fancy your brother, I have not spoken even one word to him."_

 _" Me I would never. All I am saying is have a word with him," her friend said drinking from her mug._

 _Ashlynn sighed and stood up. She fixed her dress and started walking over to Niklaus._

 _" Bekah never introduced us. I'm Ashlynn," she said softly. He had never heard a voice so sweet and innocent._

 _" Niklaus. I am afraid us not being introduced was my fault," he sighed looking down upon the ground._

 _" Not at all. The celebrating can become a bore."_

 _" I have not seen a point in celebrating in quiet some time. Though I would have assumed that you would be joining some of the festivities," he said simling._

 _" Assumption is the key to failiure. Or aleast that is what my mother says."_

 _" I did not mean to offend you, darling," he said staring at her green, blue eyes._

 _" Oh, but you did not Niklaus. I just hope you relieze I am not like most girls in the village,_ " _she said back to him._

 _" I can clearly see this," he said._

 _" I should go find my brothers. It was truely a pleasure talking to you Niklaus."_

 ** _1492 England_**

 _Ashlynn had been reading in the library when she heard yelling. She stood up from her chair and ran to the main room. Ashlynn saw her husband and his brother arguing._

 _" What happened this time?"_

 _" Katerina ran away," Elijah stated._

 _" Then why are you two fighting? You are brothers act like it."_

 _Elijah sighed and walked out of the room. Niklaus started pacing around the room. Going back and forth was being to give Ashlynn a headache._

 _" Love, will you please stop pacing?"_

 _" Sorry. I just.. I was days away from breaking the idiotic curse. Now I have to wait," he sitting next to her._

 _" Nik, I promise you , you will break this curse. And I will be right beside you."_

 _" Ash, how do you manage such optimism?" Nik asked smiling._

 _" I have no idea," she said, " Nik , I love you weather you break the curse or not."_

 _" I know , darling, and that is why I'm sorry," he stated. Before she could react the cold touch of silver pierced her chest._


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah and Damon were standing outside Klaus' house. Elijah was taking daggers it of his siblings when he came to the coffin that had not been opened in 500 years. Damon was standing behind him waiting to be told to leave. He noticed Elijah stop and a got worried.

" What's the matter? You're not getting cold feet are you?" Damon asked the Original.

Elijah sighed, " No. This coffins aside from the one you have is a key to breaking Klaus."

" Who is it?" He asked as Elijah opened it. Reveiling a girl. She was around 5'2" , 5'3" and had honey colored hair that fell in long curls over her shoulders. Her small body was laid in a coffin that was to big for her. The dress she was wearing had blood from where the dagger was put in. Damon could visabley notice a ring on finger.

" Her name is Ashlynn Mikaelson," he stated, " She not related by blood but by marriage."

" Who's she married to? If you say Klaus I might actually be sick."

" That's exactly who she married," he replied.

" Really?! The psycho gets a hot girlfriend."

" I would suggest you don't say that in front of him," Elijah said pulling the dagger out, " he may have daggered her, but that does not mean he won't kill anyone who talks about or to her."

" Noted."

" Now Elijah why don't you say something we can believe," a female voice said behind them, " if he really cared about her wouldn't be fancying a baby vampire. Now would he?" The blonde Original stated walking towards the pair, " if he ends up hurting her I won't be angery I'll be pissed."

" Who? Caroline, why?"

" Damon. Why is he here brother?" Rebekah asked Elijah.

" We are helping each other. We all have a common goal."

" What might that be brother," kol had entered the conversation.

" We all want Niklaus to pay for what he's done."

" Fine. And yes Caroline. Why? I haven't the slightest clue."

" Well, we might want to get back before Klaus kills my brother."

Before the two men left Ashlynn's eyes fluttered opened. The pair of candy apple green eyes staring into the blue ones of the younger vampire for a split second. Their eyes lost contact when Rebekah pulled her out of the coffin into a hug.

" Ashlynn I'm so happy to see you," Rebekah said.

"Bekah I love you too but I can't breath."

" Sorry," Rebekah said letting go of her sister.

The honey haired girl pointed to the younger vampire, " who's this? Please don't tell me he's your lover,"

Rebekah gaged, " not even close sweetheart. Names Damon Salvatore." He said smirking. Rebekah noticed and tried to put a stop to what was about to start.

" Don't even think about it Damon. Ash, you either he's an ass."

" Ouch. I've been called worse, Barbie," he said jokingly.

" Don't call me that," Rebekah huffed getting ready to snap his neck when her sister pulled her arm back. Elijah and Damon went inside the mansion leaving the four of them outside.

" Nice seeing you again Ash," Kol said to his sister-in-law.

" Same to you Kol." Was all Ashlynn said back. Her mind still going over the features of the young vampire who was there when she was undaggered.

" Oh, God. I know that look," Rebekah stated.

" What? What look?"

" You know what look. The look you get when your highly interested in something."

" I haven't an idea of what you're talking about."

" Really? Because you had that same look when you first met Nik," Bekah pointed out.

" I'm just thinking."

" Are you thinking about Damon because if you are then God help us," she said.

" Not like that Rebekah. He just seems very interesting. You know how I love a good story," she said to her friend.

" I know, I know. Just don't to anything to cause Nik to burn down the whole town."

" Fine," she finally agreed, " what do you think his story is?"

" I don't know. All I know is that he was turned in 1864, by Katerina."


End file.
